


Atypical youth romance fiction

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Bill The Film
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Smut, modern high school au, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Every tremor of the rose is beautiful
Relationships: Earl of Southampton/Shakespeare, Shakespeare/Christopher Marlowe, Shakespeare/Philip the second of Spain
Kudos: 2





	Atypical youth romance fiction

**Author's Note:**

> ※关键词：空教室，前后桌。  
> ※cp请自行心证。存在即合理，因为我也不知道那个人到底是谁。  
> ※马洛，你他妈到底行不行。

※关键词：空教室，前后桌。  
※cp请自行心证。存在即合理，因为我也不知道那个人到底是谁。  
※马洛，你他妈到底行不行。

summary：玫瑰的每一次震颤都美不胜收。

**

大多数人管莎士比亚叫威廉，南安普顿管莎士比亚叫威尔，他的好朋友马洛管莎士比亚叫比尔，菲利普从来不用名字称呼莎士比亚。他只是说：“你。”

又或是“喂。”和“哎。”，总体来讲，这一般视语境而定。

但莎士比亚不在意菲利普怎么叫他。他不在意菲利普。他不在意的事情很多。他不在意数学，不在意物理，不在意“现实的”未来——在此处，不在意特指一种他厌烦且要像任何一个十六岁的少年一样翻白眼的情绪，而非“太过于优秀以至于不用认真”的状态——但他确实在意两个人：马洛和南安普顿。前者是他最好的朋友，后者是他暗恋的人。

当然啦，他也在意自己的梦想。

南安普顿坐他前面。南安普顿的头发很长，带着一股橘子花的清香味，年轻的小诗人鼻尖永远萦绕着这股清香，时常在夜晚被它折磨得辗转反侧，怎样也睡不着。我们管这叫做学生时代的暗恋。很典型，很正常。谁都要喜欢南安普顿，谁都会喜欢南安普顿。毕竟，他是那样美丽，那样迷人的一个男孩。通常被称为美人。

马洛坐他后面。你刚和马洛接触时会觉得他脾气不怎么样，但认识久了就发现他其实极温柔，极贴心，几乎是以莎士比亚的保护者自居。这个梦中人——这个上课叼着笔，心不在焉看着窗外，想他的诗句的梦中人，若非马洛次次维护，恐怕他顶着漂亮卷发的聪明脑袋早要被校园里那帮恶霸给按到不怎么漂亮的马桶里去了。我们同样管这叫做学生时代的暗恋。无疾而终的，甚至当事人都恐怕意识不到的一场暗恋。

菲利普坐他旁边。菲利普是校园里最受人欢迎的那种男孩——体育健将，拥有过人的演说能力，面容英俊，坏笑时眉毛挑起，懂得怎样轻浮地调情。姑娘们都喜欢这一套——“他真是太性感了！”莉莉安娜喘着气、扇着风说。“毕业舞会我一定要和他跳舞。”玛缇娜斩钉截铁地说——男孩们也都喜欢这一套。老师们也都喜欢这一套。好啦，你不得不承认，菲利普真的很讨人喜欢。

除了莎士比亚。还有马洛。可能还有其他一些无关紧要的人。无论如何，莎士比亚的高中岁月本应该是顺利、顺畅、顺通的。如果不是他努力维持的一种诗意——他靠此渡过无聊又沉重的理科课程，那些恼人的数字把他往下坠，于是他将诗歌，诗句，诗行视为一尾渡船，一个救生圈，一名快要饿死的人的巨无霸汉堡（好吧，这可没多少诗意！）——也许他的高中生活真的会这样平平无奇又闪闪发光地结束。

**

五月份的清晨是循序渐进的。它总是先泛淡粉，接着晕上绯红，最后镀上金边的天光云影才会慢慢填满整块画布。通常，画眉鸟会跳到窗边那棵樱桃树上，叽叽喳喳地歌唱。去年甚至有蓝鸽一家在快要伸进教室里的树杈上筑了巢，让班里的女孩们一阵激动。也让莎士比亚一阵激动。今年，蓝鸽一家不翼而飞——当然它们有翅膀——但那种春日生机勃勃的美仍旧挂在枝头，等待有意抬头去看的人用眼睛将它采摘与储藏。

莎士比亚打算做这个人。诚实来讲，一方面是因为他知道南安普顿因为今天英语课要演讲，会提早到学校准备，另一方面是因为他苦苦挣扎于的化学实验报告昨晚刚踩着死线交上去，现在无患一身轻，想要找点灵感写几句快乐的，飘飘然的小诗。无论如何，他拎着他的袋子（上面用花体字绣上他的名字，结果被几个男生嘲笑是女生手袋，后来马洛把他们教训了一顿）走进教室。

离其他人陆陆续续进校园还有一个小时之久，莎士比亚很神气地看着空无一人的教室：“我来了！”他大声说，“征服者威廉！”如此言论如果被教历史的哈丁先生听见，恐怕是要被关禁闭，或是留校察看的。但是莎士比亚缺少一种忸怩，一种欲扬先抑的忸怩。他从来不为自己说过的话而脸红，他甚至不会意识到自己说了什么。他算是一个天生的诗人，哪怕其实现在他只是做冲动的梦，尚没在文学领域研究出什么名堂，但他确实具有一种诗人的本质：那就是仗着自己知道怎样披上一层文字交织的盔甲，与身边的一切相间隔，只偶尔打开头盔，放爱情、恐惧与妒嫉进来做客。

写诗的时候，莎士比亚会打开头盔。但现在，他双眼被蒙上一层黑布——显然是有人躲在门后，埋伏已久。镇定，莎士比亚告诉自己，这事儿未免也太奇怪，我想我是在做梦。于是，他不仅没有拒绝，反而泰然自若地等待这个梦结束。身后那个人摸起来有些过于真实了——干燥的手掌划过他的脸颊，开始细致地解开他衬衫的扣子。

“呜……？”莎士比亚在那个人开始用嘴唇吻他脖颈与裸露的胸膛时才感觉到不对劲，后知后觉地哼叫了起来。炙热的吻连绵不绝地被印在他的皮肤上，所过之处如火如沸。莎士比亚看不见自己，但是他知道自己浑身一定是烧起来了，透出情欲的淡粉色。他这时才想起反抗，推挣着紧紧搂住他的这个人，狠狠咬在对方肩头上。对方一声不吭，摆明了心意不让莎士比亚认出他是谁，也明显不打算放弃，一只手伸进他衣服里，开始给他做润滑。他有些逆来顺受的疑惑：这也可以吗？因为他并没有任何感受，除了从一开始的干涩变为腻滑外没有其他感受。突然，他知道有什么东西被按到了，他的眼前闪过一道白光。莎士比亚为这震撼的快感而深深喘息：“继续……”他毫无廉耻地说。说实在的，廉耻到底有什么用？

可是那个人却不那样按他了，为此他感到一阵失落，由内而外的空虚促使他扭动他的腰臀，去追逐那根手指。他想要再体验一次那种感觉。下一秒，一根阴茎插了进来，莎士比亚尖叫了一声，纵使他刚刚脑里已经闪过不成形的念头如“填满”与“满足”，但这个愿望竟然被这样快速的圆满，他于是感到不习惯的疼痛。但随着那根阴茎的抽插，以及撞在他前列腺上的动作，他很快就勃起了，呜咽着要求那个人照顾他前面吐着前列腺液的阴茎。

一只手于是从他的乳头滑到了他的阴茎上，上下撸动着。“再……哈……继续……”莎士比亚破碎地呻吟，他的胯骨抵在墙上，硬得生疼。空无一人的教室这时传出了第二个声音：“比尔？”

那是马洛。他声音里蕴含的震惊与不可思议让莎士比亚突然觉得委屈——尤其是他被操的频率并没有慢下来，导致他不得不在自己的好朋友面前表现得欲求不满。泪水涌上他的眼眶，他鼻子发酸，只觉得自己今天真是莫名其妙——甚至他原本是为了自己喜欢的人才来得这么早的。这么复杂的情绪融合在一起，与纯粹而原始的快感相碰撞，这让莎士比亚哭了。

“不要这样……克里斯托弗，你不要让他这样……求求你。”他祈求道，将脸转向一个他认为马洛站着的方向。后穴里插着的那根阴茎慢了下来，一深一浅地顶着，怎么样也不满足莎士比亚了。“不要，不要这样……克里斯，拜托你，救救我……”没有声音回应他。相反，回应他的则是另一个吻。

马洛在吻他。对比起身后粗暴的动作，马洛的吻是那么虔诚，那么温柔，细密的吻落在莎士比亚的额头与发梢：“比尔。”那是马洛在叫他。莎士比亚哭得更厉害了，将汗湿的头发抵在马洛的肩头，一抽一抽地落泪。他知道让这次突如其来的交媾停止是不可能了，于是降低要求：“抱抱我吧，克里斯，抱着我。”不知道会不会被其他人发现的不安全感袭满莎士比亚全身，而被抽走的视力让他感到加倍脆弱，马洛于是抱住了他，安抚地拍着他的脑袋，揉着他的后颈，试图让莎士比亚镇定下来。

莎士比亚开始打小小的哭嗝，他身子每震一次，后穴就跟着收一次。马洛恐怕是暗自觉得他可爱，更加亲昵地吻他。目前他们两个人的关系只止步于拥吻，而莎士比亚因为身后阴茎的动作，自动自发地，火热地回应着那些轻重不一的撞击。

“我快……”莎士比亚呻吟道，整个人瘫在马洛身上，声音被马洛的制服衬衫闷住，听上去有些模糊不清。“我快了。”他最后也没说出高潮那个词，似乎这样就能掩埋他真的被一个男人操到顶点的事实。高潮来临得缓慢，那是因为那个人在最后一刻放慢了速度，不紧不慢地研磨他的前列腺。快感被拉长，莎士比亚说不出话来，缺氧般地攥紧马洛的衣服，于是印记由褶皱中诞生。“克里斯……克里斯！”最终高潮的那一刻，莎士比亚叫出的是马洛的名字。他脚趾紧紧缩在一起，浑身紧绷，接着放松下来，仍然止不住地抽噎。

好像一直到这一刻，身后那个人才感到失策。对方抽出阴茎，在莎士比亚有精液流下来的后穴上胡乱擦了擦，就走出了教室。马洛解开了莎士比亚眼上的黑布，那双被泪浸满的眼睛望向马洛：在他棕褐色的瞳仁里，藏着一种近乎锋利的哀怨。马洛没有看他：“对不起。”他说，帮莎士比亚扣好扣子，逃一般地坐到他的位置上，翻开笔记本开始心不在焉地复习他的考试。光影斜斜落在马洛的笔记本上，莎士比亚望过去，只能依稀瞥见几个单词。

一些诗句涌入他的脑海，如此不合时宜，又如此恰当：我的爱/被唐突，它/曾经是一朵玫瑰/每一次震颤/每一次抖动/都，美不胜收。/它被称赞，被/期许。/但是手握青春的/人们也在街巷里/悄声谈论：/“它被唐突。”

**

——莎士比亚走出教室时，深吸了一口气，面色如常地接受周围的一切。三两个学生开始走进校园，他们低声交谈着一切他们应该交谈的东西，那些被冠上“时髦”名号的一切。南安普顿正蹲在储物柜旁整理书本，他桔红色的长发垂落在肩头，当他抬起头，对着莎士比亚微笑时，那些随着岁月增长的波浪也开始晃动，使得他看上去像是一簇烈辣的火焰，又或是一片滚烫的海洋，要烧尽你我的理智，或吞噬谁人的冷静。

——在阳光的照射下，南安普顿美丽如常。

Fin.


End file.
